Lost Siblings
by Isabella Blackwood 12
Summary: I thought I lost my brother. Ifound him after being into a prison cell with Ezra Bridger.
1. Chapter 1

**Proligoue**

 _I remember the day like it was my life. Seeing the ones I know dying at the hands of the clones... I froze in place. Knowing what will happened if I stayed at the temple. I ran off and went to Lothal and get away from the empire. And that Day was the day I lost my twin brother and my heart broke but I had to know if was ok or not, but there was a warning that the clones will hunt down the surviving Jedi that ran from order 66. I went into hiding on Lothal. I bumped into Ezra's parents and Ezra (seven years old). They took me in and when Imperial troops came to the house they took Ezra's parents and left me and Ezra. I took Ezra to the tower where his parents had before the house. Then out of nowhere troopers caught me and Ezra. We went to prison and stayed in the same cell._

 **Chapter 1: this feeling of hope, and my lost...Twin!**

Me and Ezra stayed in prison for almost two weeks now and now. Then this feeling of hope and calmness came over me and There was blaster fires and Ezra held onto me as they came closer. Then a tall man that I seemed to notice and have this feeling like I've met him before.

"Follow me now!" said the man.

"O-Ok, come on Ezra," I said and picked up Ezra and ran after the man who saved us.

We made it out and I was running with Ezra in my arms when a storm trooper shot my leg and knocking me down to the ground. The man came over and helped with a female Twi'lek. I was hurt and got taken to the medic bay till my leg got better. Ezra never left my side. I hard the human male and female Twi'lek talking and I noticed that voice and I whispered, 'Celeb dume is that you.' The man looked at me and came over.

"Hi my name is Kanan Jarrus, what are you guys name," said Kanan.

"I'm Ezra Bridger," said Ezra smiling.

"I'm Lexi Dume," I said and shocked Kanan.

"Lexi, do you have any siblings," said Kanan.

"Yes a twin brother," I said.

"What is your twin brother's name," said Kanan.

"His name is Celeb Dume," I said.

"Sis, Its me Celeb," said Kanan.

I looked at him and Hugged him and crying. I couldn't believe myself, I think he died at the temple like the other Jedi or on different planet and died there, but I was wrong. Me and Kanan kept hugging and Kanan calmed me down after I was done crying.

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: joining the ghost crew**

The crew and Ezra shocked to see me and Kanan and me hug. Sabine wanted to know if we know each other. Kanan told Sabine that it had to wait. So the crew went to bed and Ezra stayed with me and Hera came with two pillows and a blanket. That first night, me and Ezra was out like a light and fell asleep.

"Night sis, I've missed you dearly," said Kanan.

"They will be ok Kanan. They need sleep," said Hera.

"Yeah, Its been 2 years since I last saw her," said Kanan.

"Get some rest ok Kanan," said Hera, Putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Hera," said Kanan.

They soon left Me and Ezra in the medic bay and that night I had a nightmare that I hadn't had in 2 years. I thought about something when Ezra cried out to the others about me. Kanan rushes in first and Hera soon follows and took Ezra to another room. Kanan woke me up and I hugged Kanan and broke down in tears. Kanan comfort me the best way for a twin brother could do. Then I heard Kanan singing the lullaby I singed to him when we were at the temple.

" _calm down now little one,_

 _everything will be fine,_

 _you're not hurt, sick or having a nightmare,_

 _you're safe in my arms."_

I calmed down and I was happy that I found Kanan again. I calmed down and Kanan asked if I wanted to stay in his room with him. I nodded and wrapped my legs around him.

"Ok sister, Love you dearly," Said Kanan.

"love you too," I said with tiredness in my voice.

Kanan hummed the melody and made it to his room. Hera smiled as she and Ezra watched Kanan carry me to his room. Ezra yawns again and fell asleep on Hera. The next day, I wanted to stay sleeping when my brother woke up. He woke me up and he carried me on his back. There was a mission for Sabine, Zeb and Chopper. So they left and Hera checked my leg and it was healing and I had to stay off my leg.


End file.
